1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rotating mechanism driving apparatus, an image forming apparatus, a non-transitory readable medium in which a computer program for executing a method for driving the rotating mechanism is recorded, a rotating mechanism driving system and an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a technique for controlling a frictional transmission by monitoring a load torque of the frictional transmission based on a slip amount between an input shaft and an output shaft. The slip amount is obtained from the number of rotations of the input shaft and the number of rotations of the output shaft. If the load torque becomes overloaded, the frictional transmission cuts off a power transmission from the input shaft to the output shaft in order to protect a system including the frictional transmission (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 06-034027).
However, according to the conventional technique, it is difficult to determine whether a variation of the slip amount is caused by an abnormal state of the frictional transmission or an abnormal state of a rotating mechanism driven by the frictional transmission.
In a case where the variation of the slip amount occurs as described above, it is convenient and useful if it is possible to determine whether the abnormal state has occurred in the frictional transmission or the rotating mechanism.